With the development of the electronics industry, electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular, people have invented a transparent screen (i.e., a screen, comprising a display unit with a light-transmittance lower than preset). A major highlight of a transparent screen is that, users not only can watch the content displayed on the screen, but also can see the area obscured by the transparent screen through the transparent screen, and people standing in front and back side of the transparent screen all can watch the contents on the display.
By way of example, for a spectacle-type electronic device, a user can directly wear it on eyes and watch content displayed on the lens-screen; therefore, it is convenient in use and is good in user experience; however, in the prior art, the transparency of the lens-screen of a spectacle-type electronic device is non-adjustable, and the transparency is low as manufactured; thus, when the user needs to see the surroundings, that is, needs to see the real world, he needs to take off this spectacle-type electronic device, such frequent takeoff-and-wear causes inconvenience to the user. Also, when using a phone or other electronic device containing a transparent screen, a user may not see clearly a corresponding picture displayed on the screen, thus the display effect of the electronic device is reduced. In addition, in the case of adjusting parameters of the touch screen, such as luminance, transparency, etc., typically, a user needs to find a settings menu in the menus, open the setting menu, and further in the setup menu, find corresponding parameter adjustment buttons, and then perform adjustment. Such gesture operations are rather tedious, and do not comply with custom of users, thereby resulting in poor user experience.